mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Operations
Operations can be discovered by doing Jobs * You can either: select specific mafia to fill the slots, or post it on your wall * You CAN remove a mafia member from a specific slot, however all progress will be lost * Reward payout: You get 4 random items off the table, helpers get 3. * 6 achievements added on October 20, 2010 * Collection items & Boosts were added as rewards for a short time but removed again on October 28, 2010. * Ask for help changed to 30 minutes on November 6, 2010 * Collection added on November 18, 2010 * You can buy a job to complete it. (5 for Easy Operations, 7 for Medium Operations, 8 for Hard Operations.), you can also choose to complete 1 slot yourself. * Chance of getting a Bonus Payment and sending one to your mafia. * You don't need to be in someones mafia or friend to do one of their operations * There are groups you can join to find and post your Operations, the most popular being Finish My Mafia Wars Operations. Note: Operations have alternatively been called Secret Missions, Missions, and Social Missions. Easy Operations Fight your way through traffic to steal your precious cargo. Helpers needed: 3 Complete within: 3 days |} Rewards Old Rewards |} It takes money to make money. Payoff your contact to win big. Helpers needed: 3 Complete within: 4 days |} Rewards Bring home the goods. Helpers needed: 3 Complete within: 4 days 9000|Real=Yes}} |} Rewards Medium Operations You and your crew of four must pull off a successful heist before the cops ruin all the fun. Helpers needed: 4 Complete within: 2 days |} Rewards Old Rewards |} Protect your territory before a rival mafia takes it over. Helpers needed: 4 Complete within: 3 days |} Rewards You will need your six most trusted friends to win this political battle. Helpers needed: 6 Complete within: 3 days 3,000}} 5,000}} |} Rewards Take over a luxury cruise, and steal the passenger's loot. Helpers needed: 4 Complete within: 3 days 5000|Real=Yes}} |} Rewards Absolute control of the airport control tower will be necessary for running some other ops. Helpers needed: 4 Complete within: ? days |} Rewards Hard Operations Assemble a crew of four to raid the docks and make off with the loot. Helpers needed: 4 Complete within: 3 days |} Rewards Old Rewards |} Show a rival gang who's boss. Helpers needed: 6 Complete within: 2 1/2 days 7500|Real=Yes}} |} Rewards Old Rewards Kept temporarily while information regarding updated operations is compiled and page is reworked. Complete your most dangerous mission yet before the Feds catch on. Helpers needed: 6 Complete within: 2 1/2 days |} Rewards The feds can't police the sea AND the land. Bring some illicit goods back to your HQ. Helpers needed: 5 Complete within: 2 1/2 days |} Rewards Rigging the results of the most prestigious horse races will take a lot of guts and skill. Helpers needed: 5 Complete within: 2 1/2 days 8800|Real=Yes}} |} Rewards Other countries are just so interested in what we're doing here. Why not let them buy and find out? Helpers needed: 6 Complete within: 2 1/2 days |} Rewards Event Operations Christmas 2010 Operations Collections Achievements Factoids Gallery Note: Images with the collections items are from MW Loot Lady Blog & Mafia Wars Operations Missionsquestionmark.png 10-5-2010 1-20-54 AM.png 10-5-2010 1-24-13 AM.png 10-5-2010 1-38-36 AM.png Truck_Hijacking_Rewards_Blasting_Caps.jpg|Truck Hijacking Mission_-_Bribe_The_Contact.jpg|Bribe a Contact Bank_Robbery_Mission_Rewards_Code_Breaker.jpg|Bank Robbery Mission_Fight_Off_a_Rival_Mafia.png|Fight Off a Rival Mafia Mission_-_Bribe_A_Government_Official_Rewards_-_Mook_Jong.jpg|Bribe A Government Official Mission_-_Steal_a_Dockyard_Shipment_-_Earbud_Shades.jpg|Steal a Dockyard Shipment Mission_-_Take_out_a_Rival_Op_Rewards_-_Fake_Identity.jpg|Take Out a Rival Operation Mission_-_Tansport_Stolen_Uranium.png|Transport Stolen Uranium halloweenparty02.png|Crash The Mayor's Halloween Party (Halloween 2010) Mission_Holiday_Traffic.png|Holiday Traffic (Thanksgiving 2010) Stuffthebird_items.png|Stuff the Bird (Thanksgiving 2010) SecretSantaItems.png|Secret Santa (Christmas 2010) Secure rudolph rewards.png|Secure Rudolph (Christmas 2010) StealTheBallRewards.jpeg|Steal The Ball (Christmas 2010) operations_new_promo_goof.jpg Narco_Trafficking.png|Narco Trafficking Hijack_An_Oceanliner.jpg|Hijack An Ocean Liner Evade_The_Coast_Guard.png|Evade The Coast Guard Take_Out_A_Rival_Operation.png|Take Out A Rival Operation (New) operations_promo_380x200.jpg Steal Government Research-Fix Triple Crown Rewards Rewards.png|Steal Government Research Fix The Triple Crown Category:Guides Category:Achievements Category:Halloween 2010 Category:Events Category:Collections Category:Thanksgiving 2010 Category:Operations